


Holiday Cheer...Or Something Kinda Like It

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets a cold around Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer...Or Something Kinda Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

"No, Daddy, I really don't need you to come get me. I'll be fine; you guys just have a merry Christmas, okay?" Casey hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh that sent her into a fit of coughing.

She stretched fully on the sofa until the coughing subsided, and she let out a loud groan when the buzzer rang.

"Go away," Casey muttered as she trudged across the room. "Olivia, I'm going to let you in, but if you're still feeling sorry for yourself, you're not going to get any sympathy here."

Before heading back to the sofa, Casey cracked her door. She had just gotten comfortably cocooned in the blanket when the door opened.

"Really, Casey, you might have just let anyone in." Liz Donnelly pulled the door to softly. "In our line of work, I'd think you would be more careful."

"Merry Christmas, Liz." Casey didn't even open her eyes.

Liz perched on the arm of the sofa. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Shouldn't you be spreading your holiday cheer elsewhere?"

"I heard you were sick."

"So," Casey began as she sat up to face Liz, knowing it was a better option than simply feeling the blonde's eyes through the comforter, "you decided to come by? Shouldn't you be dressing for some fancy party or something?"

"I don't do Christmas parties, Casey. Now, where you well, I'm sure I'd be taking you to dinner. Something tells me you would find an excuse not to go home even if you weren't sick."

Casey sniffed. "Listen, Liz, it's not that I don't want to see you…I just feel like shit. So, either fix me some chicken soup, or get out."

"Please." Liz rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I know there's nothing remotely related to chicken soup in your cabinets. Now, put some shoes on. You're coming home with me."

*****

"Tell me again why I'm spending Christmas with you?" Casey called from Liz's sofa.

"Because," Liz began as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray, "if you went home your mother sure as hell wouldn't be taking care of you, and you aren't going to take care of yourself."

"And you're going to?" She raised an eyebrow.

Liz sat down, sitting the tray on Casey's lap. "Shut up and eat your soup."

Casey dipped her spoon into the steaming soup and proceeded to play with the noodles. She glanced around Liz's apartment, realizing for the first time that there were no holiday decorations.

"Not into decorating either, I see." Casey began to cough again.

"Didn't your parents teach you to mind your own business? Liz got up to fix herself a drink. "I find decorating to be a pain; I'm not here enough to enjoy it for the time it takes."

"I bet you don't give presents either," Casey said before slurping the soup.

"I might have gotten you something."

"Ooh, I'm flattered."

Liz turned from the sideboard and headed for her office. "Jesus, Casey, you act like such a child." She returned with a large envelope that she handed to Casey.

"Really, Mom, you didn't have to get me money. You keep forgetting that I've graduated, and I have a real job now."

"With a smart mouth like that, it's a wonder your mother ever gave you anything."

Casey tore into the envelope; before she was able to read the contents, she began to sneeze. Liz rolled her eyes and tossed her a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Casey blew her nose with one hand and held the envelope and its contents up with the other. "Admission to a batting clinic and a gift certificate for a new bat…Liz, this is amazing."

"Keep looking."

"Yankees tickets. I'm a Mets fan," Casey said distractedly, "Wow, really good Yankees tickets. Who are they playing?"

 

"How am I supposed to know? I sure as hell am not going with you."

"It was rhetorical, Liz." Casey was still looking at the tickets. "Thank you so much."

Liz sipped her gin. "Merry Christmas. Eat your soup, Casey."


End file.
